


Valentine's Day

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Written for day 4 of Brokenwood Fic Week 2019. Features Mrs Marlowe's lasagne recipe.





	Valentine's Day

Work finishes later than expected, and all Kristin really wants to do is curl up in bed with a pint of ice cream and watch Netflix for a few hours before inevitably passing out.

 

The fact that she can see the light on when she gets to her front door is alarming.

 

She’s not armed, but she sends a quick text to Sam, telling him to check in with her in five minutes, just in case. Cautiously she opens the door, finding it unlocked. As the door opens, she can hear singing coming from the kitchen, and a glorious smell wafts her way.

 

“Kristen?”

 

Ah. She’d forgotten she gave Kahu a spare key. He emerges from the kitchen, wearing a tomato-sauce stained apron over his clothes, face alight with a smile.

 

“Well this is a surprise,” Kristin comments. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“Yeah well, I thought I’d do something romantic considering the date.” Kahu looks a little sheepish. “And Mrs Marlowe gave me her lasagne recipe, so I thought I’d cook dinner?”

 

Kristin would like to amend her earlier statement about curling up in bed with ice cream. This is much, much better.


End file.
